T-90
The T-90 is a Russian List of main battle tanks by generation|third-generation Main battle tank|main battle tank that is a modernisation of the T-72 (it was originally to be called the T-72BU, later renamed to T-90). It is currently the most modern tank in service with the Russian Ground Forces and Naval Infantry (Russia)|Naval Infantry. Although a development of the T-72, the T-90 uses a 125mm 2A46 smoothbore Tank gun|tank gun, 1G46 gunner sights, a new engine, and Thermal sight|thermal sights. Standard protective measures include a blend of Steel, Composite armour, and Kontakt-5 Explosive reactive armour|explosive-reactive armor, Laser warning receiver laser warning receivers, Nakidka camouflage and the Shtora infrared ATGM jamming system. The EMT-7 Electromagnetic pulse|electromagnetic pulse (EMP) creator is used in testing but not fitted to T-90s in active service.|3 It is designed and built by Uralvagonzavod, in Nizhny Tagil, Russia. From 2011 T-90 is not purchased for the troops of Russia, the troops are waiting for the development of a unified chassis Armata by 2015 . Development By 1992, the Ministry of Defence (Russia)|Russian Ministry of Defense announced that it could no longer afford to manufacture two main battle tanks in parallel.|5 Since both the "quality" T-80U and the cheaper "quantity" T-72B were being built at different plants, and each plant was critical to the economy of its city, the government gave small orders to both. Omsk|Omsk built five T-80Us and Nizhny Tagil built fifteen T-72s, and both built more in the hopes of winning large export orders. Nizhny Tagil had built a few T-72BMs, T-72Bs upgraded with a third generation add-on explosive reactive armour (ERA) called Kontakt-5|Kontakt-5, which was already in service on the T-80U.|5 To further improve the T-72's export prospects and its chances of being selected as Russia's sole production MBT, the T-80U's more sophisticated fire control system was also added to produce a vehicle designated T-72BU. The T-90 was developed by the Kartsev-Venediktov Design Bureau at the Uralvagonzavod|Uralvagonzavod factory in Nizhny Tagil|Nizhny Tagil. The production model is based on the T-72BM, with some added features from the T-80|T-80 series.|5 The T-90 with an 830 hp (620 kW) engine went into low-level production in 1993, based on a Prototype|prototype designated T-88. It features a new generation of Kontakt-5|Kontakt-5 Explosive reactive armor|explosive reactive armor on its hull and Gun turret|turret. Of conventional layout, the T-90 represents a major upgrade to every system in the T-72, including the main gun.|5 The T-90S have been identified as export model. The references to a T-90E appear to be unsubstantiated.|5 The T-90 is fitted with a "three-tiered" protection system: the first tier is the Composite armour|composite armour in the turret, second tier is third generation Kontakt-5|Kontakt-5 Explosive reactive armor|ERA and third tier is a Shtora|Shtora-1 countermeasures suite.|5 T-90s were used for the first time during the Invasion of Dagestan|Invasion of Dagestan in 1999. ;Models *'T-90': Original production model. *'T-90K': Command version of the T-90.|6|7 *'T-90E': Export version of T-90 MBT. *'T-90A': Russian army version with welded turret, V-92S2 engine and ESSA thermal viewer. Sometimes called T-90 Vladimir.|8 *'T-90S': Export version of T-90A. Sometimes called T-90C (Cyrillic letter Es (Cyrillic)|es looks like a Latin c''). Tanks are found with two different turret armour arrays. *'T-90SK': Command version of the T-90S. It differs in radio and navigation equipment and Ainet remote-detonation system for HEF rounds.|6|7|8 *'T-90S "Bhishma": modified T-90S in Indian service. *'''T-90M: Prototype version featuring new explosive reactive armour (ERA) Kaktus|Relikt, new 1,250 PS (920 kW) engine, new improved turret and composite armor, new gun, new thermal imaging Catherine-FC from Thales Group|Thales, an enhanced Environmental control system|environmental control system supplied by Israel’s Kinetics Ltd for providing cooled air to the fighting compartment, integrated tactical system, satellite navigation and others.|9 *'T-90MS': Production version of the T-90M. PK PAN with IR camera, and PNM Sosna-U gunner view, 7.62mm turret UDP T05BV-1 RWS, GLONASS+inertial navigation, explosive reactive armour (ERA) Kaktus|Relikt ;Derivatives *'BREM-72': Armoured recovery vehicle. *'MTU-90': Bridge layer tank with MLC50 bridge. *'IMR-3': Combat engineer vehicle. *'BMR-3': Mine clearing vehicle. Production and service history The Russian Defence Ministry made a selection of a single Main Battle Tank (MBT) in 1995.|5 The T-80|T-80 was more expensive and its delicate, fuel-hungry Gas turbine|gas turbine engine provided a questionable advantage. It was also notorious for showing how poor the older T-80BV tanks were in urban combat in the First Chechen War|First Chechen War.|10 By September 1995, some 107 T-90 tanks had been produced, located in the Siberian Military District|Siberian Military District.|11 By mid-1996 some 107 T-90s had gone into service in the Far Eastern Military District|Far Eastern Military District.|12 1999 saw the appearance of a new model of T-90, featuring the fully Welding|welded turret of the Object 187|Object 187 experimental MBT instead of the original T-90's Casting|cast turret. This new model is called "Vladimir" in honour of T-90 Chief Designer Vladimir Potkin, who died in 1999. It is unknown how this design affects the protection and layout of the turret, or whether the tank's hull Vehicle armour|armourlayout was changed. EnlargeRussian Army T-90A during a training exercise.The T-90A saw combat action during the Invasion of Dagestan|1999 Chechen invasion of Dagestan. According to Moscow Defense Brief|Moscow Defense Brief, one T-90 was hit by seven RPG anti-tank rockets but remained in action. The journal concludes that with regular equipment T-90A seems to be the best protected Russian tank, especially if the Shtora and Arena (countermeasure)|Arena defensive protection systems are integrated in it.|13 In 2007, there were about 334 T-90 tanks serving in the Russian Ground Forces' 5th Guards Tank Division|5th Guards Tank Division, stationed in the Siberian Military District|Siberian Military District, and seven T-90 tanks in the Navy.|14 Some 31 new T-90 tanks were expected to enter service in 2007, and 60 in 2008.|14 The Russian Federal Service for Defense Contracts (Rosoboronzakaz) announced in July 2008 that a new tank (which rumour has previously referred to as the T-95|T-95) was due to be introduced in 2009, but development was cancelled in May 2010.|15 Russia is developing a new Universal Combat Platform T-99|Universal Combat Platform T-99 Armata to be ready for use by 2015. It is expected to have a more powerful engine, improved armor, main gun and autoloader, with ammunition storage separated from the crew. Export India EnlargeIndian Army's T-90 Bhishma tanks take part in a military training exercise in the Thar Desert, Rajasthan. Note that the tanks have two different turret armour arrays.In 2001, India bought 310 T-90S tanks from Russia, of which 120 were delivered complete, 90 in semi-knocked down kits, and 100 in completely knocked down kits. The T-90 was selected because it is a direct development of the T-72 which India already employs with 60 % logistics commonality with T-90 simplifying training and maintenance. India bought the T-90 after the delay in production of the domestically developed Arjun (tank)|Arjun main battle tank, and to counter Pakistani deployment of the Ukrainian T-80|T-80UD in 1995–97. These tanks were made by Uralvagonzavod|Uralvagonzavod and the uprated 1,000 hp (750 kW) engines were delivered by Chelyabinsk Tractor Plant|Chelyabinsk Tractor Plant. These tanks however did not feature the Shtora-1 passive/active protection system though there are reports that a separate contract for shipment of a modernized version of this suite is being discussed.|17 A follow-on contract, worth $800 million, was signed on October 26, 2006, for another 330 T-90M "Bhishma" MBTs that were to be manufactured in India by Heavy Vehicles Factory at Avadi, Tamil Nadu. The T-90M Bhishma is a customised, improved version of the T-90S which India developed with assistance from Russia and France both of whom India has very close ties with. (Bhishma|Bhishma was an invincible and immortal warrior from ancient Hindu epic|Hindu epic, the Mahabharata|Mahabharata). The tanks are equipped with the French Thales built Catherine-FC thermal sights|18 and utilizes Russian Kontakt-5 K-5 explosive reactive armored plates.|19 Kontakt-5 (K-5) ERA in its export variant provides a protection level of 1,2 20% against Kinetic Energy (APFSDS) rounds and 1,7–1,8 % against Chemical Energy rounds (Tandem HEAT). Semi-active baffle plates and ceramic layers with high tensile proprieties are employed in T-90 base Armour. Even more advanced Armour composition was implemented in the welded turrets of domestic T-90 and on export T-90 Bhishma for India. In several tests conducted in front of Indian delegation using latest foreign ammunitions (APFSDS) of the M829A2/KEW-A2 type conducted from 250 meters against T-90S devoid of the normal built-in explosive reactive armor (ERA) Kontakt-5 (K-5) resulted in the turret being completely impenetrable. This absolute resiliency to enemy fire resulted at the end, as one of the most crucial selling point for T-90 Bhishma MBT to India.|20 In April 2008, the Indian Army sent Request for proposal|request for proposals to Rafael|Rafael, BAE Systems|BAE Systems, Raytheon|Raytheon, Rosoboronexport|Rosoboronexport, Saab|Saab, and IBD Deisenroth Engineering for an active protection system for the T-90S Bhishma.|21 The contract is expected to be worth US$270 million. Saab's LEDS-150|LEDS-150 won the contract in January 2009.|22 A third contract, worth $1.23 billion, was signed in December 2007 for 347 upgraded T-90Ms, the bulk of which will be license-assembled by HVF. The Army hopes to field a force of over 21 regiments of T-90 tanks and 40 regiments of modified T-72s. The Indian Army would begin receiving its first T-90M main battle tank in completely knocked-down condition from Russia’s Nizhny Tagil-based Uralvagonzavod JSC by the end of 2009.|23|24 The T-90M features the ‘Kaktus K-6’ bolted explosive reactive armour (ERA) package on its frontal hull and turret-top (the T-90S has ‘Kontakt-5’ ERA), is fitted with an enhanced environmental control system supplied by Israel’s Kinetics Ltd for providing cooled air to the fighting compartment, has additional internal volume for housing the Cryogenics|cryogenic cooling systems for new-generation Thermal imager|thermal imagers like the THALES-built Catherine-FC thermal imager (operating in the 8–12 micrometre bandwidth).|23 In all, India plans to have 1,640 T-90 tanks in service by 2018–2020.|25 The first batch of 10 license built T-90M "Bhishma" was inducted into the Indian army on August 24, 2009. These vehicles were built at the Heavy Vehicles Factory at Avadi|Avadi, Tamil Nadu. edit Other The Cyprus House Defense Committee approved funds in January 2009 for the purchase of 41 Russian-built T-90 tanks. The money is included as part of the 2009 defense budget. Cyprus|Cyprus already operates the Russian-made T-80|T-80 tank.|26 In March 2010 it was reported that Cyprus had opted for 41 additional T-80s instead of purchasing T-90s.|27 Anonymous Venezuela|Venezuelan defense sources say that president Hugo Chavez|Hugo Chavez “wants to replace his army's obsolete AMX-30|AMX-30 main battle tanks with between 50 and 100 Russian-built T-90 main battle tanks,” according to an October 2008 article by analyst Jack Sweeney.|28 In September, 2009 a deal was announced for 92 T-72s only.|29 Algeria|Algeria was said in June 2006 to be negotiating a large arms contract which would include some type of Russian tanks.|30 Saudi Arabia|Saudi Arabia was reported, in July 2008, by Russian daily Kommersant|Kommersant to be in negotiations to buy 150 T-90 tanks.|31 Lebanon|Lebanese Defence Minister Elias El Murr met with Russian Defense Minister Anatoly Serdyukov|Anatoly Serdyukov in December 2008, when they discussed the possibility of a transfer of military equipment including T-90 tanks.|32|33 In February 2010, an arms deal was signed between Libya|Libya and Russia. Details of the sale were not immediately released, but a Russian diplomat stated that Libya had wanted 20 fighter planes, air defense systems, and may also be interested in purchasing "several dozen" T-90s, and modernizing a further 140 T-72s. However after Libya's 2011 Libyan civil war|crackdown on anti-government protesters in early 2011, the United Nations enacted a international arms embargo on Libya resulting in the cancellation of Russian arms deals. Design Armament EnlargeT-90 tanks featuring 2A46M 125 mm smoothbore tank gun, NSV 12.7 mm AA machine gun and PK machine gun|PKT 7.62 mm coaxial machine gun.EnlargeT-90MSThe T-90's main armament is the 2A46M 125 mm smoothbore tank gun. This is a highly modified version of the Sprut anti-tank gun, and is the same gun used as the main armament on the T-80-series tanks. It can be replaced without dismantling the inner turret and is capable of firing Armour-piercing fin-stabilized discarding sabot|armour-piercing fin-stabilized discarding sabot (APFSDS), High-explosive anti-tank|high-explosive anti-tank (HEAT-FS), and Shell (projectile)|high explosive fragmentation (HE-FRAG) ammunition, as well as 9M119M Refleks anti-tank guided missiles. The Refleks missile has Semi-automatic command to line of sight|semi-automatic laser beam-riding guidance and a tandem hollow-charge HEAT warhead. It has an effective range of 100 m to 6 km, and takes 17.5 seconds to reach maximum range. Refleks can penetrate about 950 millimetres (37 in) of RHAe|steel armour and can also engage low-flying air targets such as Helicopter|helicopters.|5 The NSV machine gun|NSV 12.7mm (12.7x108mm|12.7x108) Remote control|remotely controlled Anti-aircraft warfare|anti-aircraft Heavy machine gun can be operated from within the tank by the commander and has a range of 2 km and a cyclic Rate of fire|rate of fire of 700–800 rounds per minute with 300 rounds available (the NSV was replaced by the Kord machine gun|Kord heavy machine gun in the late 1990s). The PK machine gun|PKT 7.62mm (7.62x54mmR|7.62x54mm R) Coaxial gun|coaxial machine gun weighs about 10.5 kg while the ammunition box carries 250 rounds (7000 rounds carried) and weighs an additional 9.5 kg.|5 Like other modern Russian tanks the 2A46M in the T-90 is fed by an automatic loader which removes the need for a manual loader in the tank and reduces the crew to 3 (commander, gunner, and driver). The Autoloader|autoloader can carry 22 ready-to-fire rounds in its carousel and can load a round in 5–8 seconds.|5 It has been suggested that the automatic loaders on modern T-90 tanks have been modified to take advantage of newer ammunition such as the 125 mm smoothbore ammunition|3BM-44M APFSDS, which like the US M829 (munition)|M829A3 penetrates armour better than the previous shorter rounds. HEAT rounds that can be fired from the 2A46M includes the 125 mm smoothbore ammunition|3BK21B (with a Depleted uranium liner), 125 mm smoothbore ammunition|3BK29 (with a credited penetration of 800 mm Rolled homogeneous armor|RHA equivalency), and the 125 mm smoothbore ammunition|3BK29M (with a Tandem-charge|Triple-tandem charge warhead). Additionally the T-90 features the Ainet Smart grenade|fuse setting system which allows the tank to detonate 125 mm smoothbore ammunition|3OF26 HE-FRAG rounds at a specific distance from the tank as determined by the gunners Laser rangefinder|laser rangefinder, improving its performance against helicopters and Infantry|infantry.|36 Fire-control system on the T-90 includes the PNK-4S/SR AGAT day and night sighting system mounted at the commanders station which allows for night time detection of a tank sized target at ranges between 700 and 1100 meters depending on the version of the sight. Early models of the T-90 were equipped with the TO1-KO1 BURAN sight but later models (T-90S) were upgraded to use the ESSA Thermal imaging|thermal imaging sight, which allows for accurate firing to a range of 5000–8000 m using the CATHERINE-FC Thermal camera|thermal camera produced by Thales Optronique. The gunner is also provided with the 1G46 day sighting system which includes a laser range finder, Missile guidance|missile guidance channel and allows tank-sized targets to be detected and engaged at 5 to 8 kilometres (3.1 to 5.0 mi). The driver users a TVN-5 day and night sight.|5 In 2010, Russia started licensed production of Thales-developed Catherine FC thermal imaging cameras for T-90M tanks, a Russian daily said.|37 These thermal imagers are also present on T-90M "Bhishma" build in India under license.|23 edit Mobility EnlargeT-90's diesel engine.Different models of the T-90 tank are powered by the V-84MS 618 kW (840 hp) four-stroke V-12 piston engine, uprated 1,000 hp (750 kW) engines and 1,250 hp (930 kW) engines made by Uralvagonzavod and are delivered by Chelyabinsk Tractor Plant. The Т-90S with 1,000 hp (750 kW) engine can attain a top speed of 60 km/h on the road and up to 45 km/h on rough terrain. T-90 tank has classic arrangement of transmission, with rear placed engine and transmission. The 1,000 hp (750 kW) engines are V-92 four stroke, 12 cylinder, multi-fuel diesel while 1,250 hp (930 kW) engine is V-96. The T-90 export version i.e. modified T-90S is fitted with increased power multi-fuel 1,000-h.p. diesel engine with gas turbine injection. The tank is also fitted with air conditioning system for work in high temperature zones.|23 edit Protection EnlargeT-90S Bhishma of Indian Army is fitted only with a "two-tiered" protection system: the first tier is the composite armour in the turret, second tier is third generation Kontakt-5 ERA.EnlargeT-90 turret fitted with third generation Kontakt-5 Explosive reactive armor|ERA.The T-90 is fitted with a "three-tiered" protection systems. The first tier is the composite armour in the turret, consisting of basic armour shell with an insert of alternating layers of aluminum and plastics and a controlled Deformation (engineering)|deformation section.|5 The second tier is third generation Kontakt-5 ERA (Explosive reactive armor|explosive reactive armor) which significantly degrades the penetrating power of kinetic-energy APFSDS ammunition and also these ERA blocks give the turret its distinctive angled "clam shell" appearance. ERA bricks are also located on the turret roof and provide protection from top-attack weapons. The turret's forward armour package in addition to the ERA and steel plating contains a composite filler sandwiched of Russian composite armour between upper and lower steel plates, the composite armour results in a lower weight and improved protection when compared with steel-only armour.|5 The third tier is a Shtora-1 (Russian: Штора-1 or "curtain" in English) countermeasures suite, produced by Elektromashina of Russia. This system includes two electro-optical/IR "Dazzler (weapon)|dazzlers" on the front of the turret (which gives the distinct Red Eyes), four Laser warning receivers, two 3D6 Smoke grenade|aerosol grenade discharging systems and a computerized control system. The Shtora-1 warns the tank's crew when the tank has been 'painted' by a Laser guidance|weapon-guidance laser and allows the crew to slew the turret to face the threat. The infrared jammer, the TShU1-7 EOCMDAS, jams the semiautomatic command to line of sight (SACLOS) guidance system of some Anti-tank guided missile|anti-tank guided missiles. The aerosol grenades are automatically launched after Shtora detects that it has been painted. The aerosol grenades are used to mask the tank from laser rangefinders and designators as well as the optics of other weapons systems. Indian T-90S tanks are not equipped with the Shtora-1 countermeasures suite.|5 it will be equipped with the LEDS-150 Land Electronic Defence System. In addition to the passive and active protection systems the T-90 is also fitted with nuclear, biological and chemical (NBC (weapon)|NBC) protection equipment, KMT Land mine|mine sweeps and an automatic fire fighting system.|5 The EMT-7 electromagnetic-counter mine system can also be installed on the T-90.|38 EMT-7 emits an electromagnetic pulse to disable magnetic mines and disrupt electronics before the tank reaches them. The Nakidka signature reduction suite is also available for the T-90. Nakidka is designed to reduce the probabilities of an object to be detected by Infrared, Thermal, Radar-Thermal, and Radar bands.|39 During a reported test conducted by the Russian military in 1999 the T-90 was exposed to a variety of Rocket-propelled grenade|RPG, ATGM and APFSDS munitions. When equipped with Kontakt-5 ERA the T-90 could not be penetrated by any of the APFSDS or ATGM used during the trial and outperformed a T-80U which also took part.|40 During combat operations in Dagestan, there were witness accounts of one T-90 sustaining seven hits from RPGs, and remaining in action.|41 Category:Weapons of Russia